


Ball Gag at Breakfast

by PriestessPandora



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, BDSM club mentioned, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Main Character worked in a BDSM club before the Devildom, Not Beta Read, Reader has a rough day, Sex Toys, Uncomfortable Main Character, asexual character written by asexual author, secret reveal, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessPandora/pseuds/PriestessPandora
Summary: When the reader lets her knowledge of ball gags slip at breakfast a day of avoiding the brothers arises. And why is her old Dom standing beside Lucifer and Diavolo. Readers secret past starts unwinding.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s) (Past), Reader/Original Male Character(s) (Past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ball Gag at Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first one shot type fanfiction and my first work on AO3 all together. This is based on a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so idk what to expect. I do plan on writing more for this fandom with an asexual reader since there doesn't seem to be much representation in the tag yet. But for now enjoy!

The first time had been your fault. You would admit that. You had spent hours the night before reviewing for your Devildom History class and had barely gotten three hours of sleep. Coupled with the previous night spent with Levi watching a new anime, you were beyond tired at breakfast that morning.

You came down the stairs one at a time, all energy focused in not falling down. The voices from the dinning room were louder than usual but you figured it was way too early to deal with whatever family issues had arisen since the previous night. However, when you entered into the room everyone fell silent.

You looked up and first made eye contact with Mammon who was an unusual shade of red, almost purple. Levi beside him was attempting to sink into the floor. Beel and Belphie seemed normal but considering that Belphie was asleep and Beel eating that was expected. However, the source of the silence was found between an angry Satan and amused Asmodeus.

“Why the fuck is there a ball gag on the table!” You practically scream in shock.

Ah. That didn’t help the situation. If anything Mammon was now fully purple and Levi was disassociating into his phone game. Asmo was also looking decidedly more excited.

“My, my, my, I never would have expected that our darling little Y/N would know of such a thing,” he purred, propping his face onto his folded hands, “

You blushed when your brain caught up with what you just admitted, “Its, um, just something I know from friends.” Yeah right that was the weakest lie you could have come up with and from Asmo’s face he didn’t believe it for a second. 

Thankfully Lucifer decided to enter the dining room at this point and the threat of the oldest brother figuring out anything that had happened sobered everyone. Asmo sneakily removing the ball gag from the table. 

When you had spent enough time at breakfast to not see suspicious you quickly left the room to get away from the brother’s stares. RAD was a saving grace today as you managed to avoid any interactions with anyone that wasn’t Beel, trusting that he either didn’t hear or didn’t care. 

By the time you were heading back to the house you felt noticeably calmer despite still having to face Asmo eventually. After all just knowing what a ball gag is isn’t THAT big of a deal. Unfortunately the day wasn’t done being a mess yet.

When you opened the front door there were several demons standing in the entryway. Diavolo and Barbatos seemingly talking to Lucifer with another demon hidden from your view. 

The door opening made them turn to look and when you saw who it was that was with the other demons your eyes widened.

“Dmitri!?”

Because yes, of course after a day like this your old Dom would be standing in the House of Lamentation, not even explaining how he got here in the first place. Actually, on second thought, he was totally a demon. Sadistic bastard.

“Little Muse!” He said and pulled you into a hug. 

Despite the shock you hugged him back, enjoying the presence of someone you had known before the Devildom despite the awkward explanation that was sure to come.

“You know Dmitri, Y/N?” Lucifer asked and it was Dmitri that started to answer before you cut him off.

“Of course! They are-“ “We met at my job on Earth!”

You gently elbowed Dmitri to get him to stop talking and if anything his grin got wider as he realized that no one knew about that part of your life.

Lucifer’s face was unconvinced but he went along with my explanation “Well then that is fortunate since he will be joining us for dinner tonight along with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.”

‘Ah Dmitri and Asmo in the same room with me, this wasn’t going to go good,’ I thought but on the outside I smiled and nodded pleasantly. Looking to make an escape you saw Satan walking down the stairs and with a respectful nod to Lord Diavolo ran over to him.

Satan was on dinner duty that night and he seemed like one of the safest brothers to spend time with since you couldn’t imagine Levi talking to you without stuttering after this morning. 

“Need any help?” You asked him as you pulled on your designated apron.

“Sure, start stirring the soup while I prepare the bread”

You wandered over to the stove and silence fell over you as you worked on your individual tasks. The silence didn’t last long though.

“So how do you know the infamous Dmitri,” he asked causing you to momentarily drop the spoon in the large pot. 

“infamous?” You deflected.

It wasn’t subtle by Satan’s look but he answered none the less, “He is a rather wealthy Devildom business man and is one of the few demons allowed to go to the Human Realm regularly. Supposedly to keep an eye on his Human businesses,” he explained, “however, he is only in one business.”

Satan watched your reaction with suspicious eyes. You tried not to react to his words but you knew exactly what kind of business Dmitri worked in.

During your second year of college a help wanted sign on the local BDSM bar and club was a welcome opportunity to help put food on the table and tuition paid. Your sudden enjoyment in the subject was only a result and not the motivation. Your relationship with the owner was slow building but after a bad scene with an abusive asshole you had ended up in a a casual relationship with Dmitri lasting up until he had to leave back to his homeland, which you had assumed to be somewhere in Europe. Now that was apparently not the case.

Now that decision was biting you in the ass harder than you had expected as Satan pierced you with a knowing look.

“Don’t tell anyone,” you started, “but fine I may have worked with him for a little bit before I ended up here.”

The pause after the declaration was intimidating but not nearly as long as you had feared.

Satan simply said, “Didn’t think of you as the type. Aren’t you asexual?,” and turned back to the bread.

You smirked, “The innocent type sells well and sex isn’t needed for a masochist.” Satan’ face blushed lightly as he realized your meaning and a simple “oh” was the last thing between you as you finished dinner.

Dinner hadn’t been as awkward as you had feared. Conversation flowed easy and the brothers were much more interested in getting Diavolo to spill embarrassing Lucifer stories to focus on you and your connection to Dmitri. Asmo as the only one intent on staring you down.

When dinner ended and the guest were leaving you allowed a moment to thank everything that dinner had been easy. Only to take it back as Dmitri couldn’t help but include one last remark at your expense.

“If you ever feel like getting into the scene here you know you always have VIP access to all my clubs, Little Muse,” he paused, his eyes twinkling at your rapidly paling face, “Plus, I think you still owe me a club show.” With that he left laughing.

Silence.

“WHAT!?” The brothers screamed, Asmo practically leaping on you in excitement. 

In a brief look up you happen to catch Lucifer’s eyes and all he says is, “You’ll have to invite us to your show.” Before wandering away and leaving you to the increasing questions from the other brothers.

Assholes, all of them.


End file.
